My Adventures with the Dane or 12 Forbidden Places to Visit
by jewsjustcantdance
Summary: Sweden has Finland. Norway prefers to be alone, therefore leaving Denmark the only person Iceland can hang out with. At first, Iceland isn't really happy about it but when Denmark takes him to an insane place he's never been before (which is also forbidden by Norway) will Iceland change his opinion about Denmark?


Sighing, I scrolled through my tumblr dashboard for the millionth time. All the blogs I followed seemed extremily inactive today. Sighing once again, I let my iPhone drop from my hands and onto the bed as I turned my body to face the Dane who was looking through the new IKEA catalogue. We often had nothing to do but today was an exceptionally lazy day. Rain was pouring outside, there was nothing good on the TV and the wifi at the Dane's house (which he keeps saying he will fix but never does) was not working well that day.

I turned to my left so I would lay on the bed on my back and closed my eyes. I always felt extremily tired on days like this one and I would've happily fallen asleep right at that moment, but I couldn't for mainly two reasons; first of all, Denmark was listening to some Danish band really loudly; and second, it was Denmark's bed. There was no way in hell I was sleeping in his room or anywhere next to him.

My trail of thoughts was interrupted by Denmark himself, who has just finished flicking through the pages of the catalogue, "Are you done fangirling over Thor yet?" he chuckled, plumping himself next to me.

Rolling my eyes, I ignored him. It wasn't really my choice to spend all my time with Dan. Sweden was always with Finland and Sealand and I didn't really want to interfere with their little family, plus there was very little we could do or talk about. There was Norway, but he wasn't a lot of fun. Most of the time we argued and when we didn't, he would try to make me call him 'big brother'. Of course sometimes we did talk about normal things like normal siblings do but those conversations were pointless and went no where. And the only person left was Denmark. It's not that I disliked Dan, no. I actually really liked him and he was my closest friend. It's just that sometimes he can get extremily bossy and stubborn and it's literally impossible to get along with him. Basically, sometimes he's an asshole. But unlike the others, he was active and we did a lot of things during the day. We were always out there, doing things. Dan was always dragging me to some place or introducing something new to me. And I liked that.

Breaking the silence, he spoke, "How's your brother?" he asked the question he always asked when either of us had nothing to say. At times, this question would annoy me as sometimes I don't really want to talk about Nore. I understood why Denmark always asked about my brother though. I thought he liked Norway. And maybe he did at that point. It wasn't really clear as they have been friends since childhood so Dan sort of had an "excuse" to act the way he acted towards Nore.

"Well, he's being tighter than usual," I mumbled, sitting up. Seeing Denmark's interested expression, I continued. "He isn't letting me go to this thing-"

"What thing?" he interrupted, his eyes glowing with excitement and curiosity.

Seeing his interest, I continued, "There's a battle of the bands taking place tonight and I really want to go, but Nore isn't letting me as 'it's too dangerous' and 'someone might kidnap me'."

"I can take you there," he spoke right after I finished.

I sighed and dropped backwards into the bed, "It doesn't matter now. You have to have a special pass of some sort to be abled to watch the show and, as far as I know, neither of us have one."

Dan leaned against the wall and bit his lip, which meant he was thinking. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "I know someone who can get us there."

Sitting up for what seemed the millionth time today I looked at him, my eyes widening, "You do?"

Looking back at me, he nodded, "Yep. And he's one of my best friends too so we'll get there easily," he stood up, finished his can of beer, skilfully threw it in the bin and walked towards his wardrobe. "Well?" he looked at me from his shoulder, "if we're gonna go, you better get ready. It's already 7pm so if you want to be on time, you better get going," I stood up and, giving a quick nod, headed to the room exit. "I'll pick you up at 10, okay?" he added.

Giving another quick nod, I left the room.

***

I glanced at the clock hanging on my wall. 21:47. I had about 10 minutes to get ready before Dan came here. I closed the tumblr tab and opened a new tab. I quickly typed in 'björk army of me' and clicked on the first link that showed up. Icelandic music beats all the other types of music. I quickly ate the last piece of liquorice I had and opened my wardrobe. Yes, I actually care about how I look. I picked out a white t-shirt, a plaid shirt to put on top and a pair black jeans. Once I put all of that on, I looked at myself in the mirror. Staring right at me was a tall, blond-ish male. I didn't think I was attractive, I was average. Maybe it was just my modesty, but I really didn't think I was more handsome than others, even though everyone was always telling me I was.

I plumped onto my single bed (I really wanted a bigger one) and stared at my plain white ceiling. My room was an average teenagers room. It was square shaped, with a wooden floor and white walls. You couldn't really tell what colour my walls were since I had posters of the Avengers, Thor, Hannibal, Homestuck, etc. all over the room. Basically, you could tell that I had a tumblr account. A quite popular one, actually. I had almost a thousand followers now. Except none of them actually talked to me.

My trail of thoughts was interrupted when I heard light taps at my window. I quickly walked over to it and looked out just to see Denmark casually throwing stones at it. Seeing me, he smiled and waved for me to come out.

I grabbed some money for drinks and left the room as quietly as I could. Since I was only 16, I still lived with Norway and he definitely didn't need to know that I was going somewhere I wasn't allowed to with Denmark.

I silently closed the front door and bumped into the tall blonde who was right in front of me. I took a step back from me (personal space is important to me) and looked at Dan up and down. We were wearing exactly the same thing but different colours.

"Well, one of us has to change," he said, a smirk across his face,"and you are right outside your house."

Groaning, I soundlessly went up to my room and put on a top that American jocks always wear in movies. Once I've changed, I went back to Denmark, "Happy now?" I asked. Receiving a small nod, I spoke again. "Now let's go."

We got into Denmark's car and we drove. The drive was about 30 minutes and we only talked a bit during it. I never had anything to say but sometimes Dan would say the stupidest, most pointless things. It was hard to talk over the loud music that he was always playing but I guess Denmark didn't really understand that.

Once we got to the place, Denmark looked around to find his friend that was supposed to get us in. Soon enough, he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me towards the entrance. Suddenly, he stopped and spoke in a loud voice, "Hey Gil!" I used to flinch every time he spoke that loud but now I got used to it and treated it like it was nothing.

The albino turned around, confused at first but when he saw my tall Danish friend his face brightened, "Mathias, bro, how's it going?" he asked and shook Dan's hand like cool guys always did. After, he turned to me, "Hey Emil."

I gave him a slight nod, like cool guys do, and examined him. Prussia was the same height as Denmark (not including Dan's gravity proof hair), his silver-y hair was shining like a diamond and his eyes were blood red. Wait, why am I thinking about this. Anyway, he was wearing a white unbuttoned shirt on top of a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a red scarf. He looked pretty damn cool, if you asked me. Of course I would never tell anyone I though that.

"Well, the show's about to start," Prussia spoke with a strong Germanic accent. "Let's go," as he said that, he gestured us to follow him and made his way to the entrance of the place.

Giving him a nod, Denmark and I followed. The Dane quickly caught up with his friend and they began talking about something very enthusiastically. I really couldn't care less about what they were discussing so I just walked behind them, examining everyone around me. I could see why Nore didn't want me to go here. Everyone looked so... intimidating. And hard core. In other words, everyone looked like they wanted to snap my neck in half.

Suddenly, I bumped into Denmark for the second time this evening. I was lost in my thought and I haven't noticed that they other two stopped walking. I looked up and my eyes met with a ginormous bouncer sort of guy who greeted Prussia and opened the door for him. Just as Dan and I were about to enter, he stopped us.

"Relax," Prussia told him, "they're with me."

The bouncer nodded and, apologising to us, let us in. The place was huge, dark and crowded. Trying not to get distracted and get lost, I followed the older two. The albino guided us upstairs (which I guess was the VIP area) and sat us down at a table most near to the stage.

"Two beers and one coke please," he told the waitress and then turned to us. "So, Emil. Why did you want to come here?"

I gritted my teeth slightly. I wasn't close enough to Prussia that we could call each other by our human names. I only let a few people call me Emil and I barely called anyone by their name, "You know. I've never been before so I thought it would be a cool experience. Plus I like music," I answered, making myself comfortable in the seat. Was I trying to look cool unconsciously? Because I wasn't planning on doing that.

Prussia nodded slowly, "Yeah, the show is pretty awesome. And we got great bands playing today," he said, taking a sip from his cup of beer, which the blonde waitress had just placed before him.

Denmark was about to say something when the presenter shouted into the microphone, "Hello, hello, hello. How are you tonight?" excited shouts and 'woo's from the crowd. Once everyone calmed down, the brown haired presenter chuckled and continued. "Welcome to the semi-final of the Battle of the Bands!" this followed even more cheering. "Tonight, we have two great bands battling for their place in the final. So tell me, are you ready to rock?" the male shouted the last part and the audience shouted as well. This was going to be a memorable night.

I sat on the living room couch, sorting out my horror DVDs and drinking my fifth can of coke. It was already two in the afternoon and I only woke up an hour ago. I came home at about 2pm, as we have stayed for another 2 hours after the show because Denmark and Prussia just couldn't stop talking and I had no way of getting home by myself. Luckily, I managed to sneak in back home successfuly, without Norway noticing that I was gone. It was kind of strange that he didn't notice that I was gone for 4 hours but I guess he was too into his own things to actually think about me. He wasn't in the house when I woke up either, probably busy again.

All of a sudden, the door bell rang and I instantly knew who it was. I quickly walked over to the front door and opened it. To no suprise, the Dane was right outside it.

"Hey Ice," he said cheerfully, "is Nor here?" he added the last part in a more quiet voice. Once I shook my head, he smiled, "Awesome," he then walked right past me and up the stairs, into my room. Sighing, I followed him.

Once we reached my room, Denmark shut the door behind him and sat down on the floor, "So, I take you enjoyed yesterday's show," after I nodded, he continued. "Well, I have an idea. Tell me, does Norway not let you go to any other places?"

Thinking for a moment, I nodded. There were tons of places that I always wanted to go to but couldn't because Norway was an extremily protective brother.

Smirking, Denmark spoke again, "My idea is that you tell me all those things you wanted to do but couldn't, I write them down in here," he waved the little notebook in his hand, "and then we go and do all those things. How does that sound?" he finished off the sentance with his charming smile.

I thought for a second. There were many places I wanted to go to. But with Dan? And what if Nore found out. I'd be in some deep shit. But then, what did I have to lose?

Finally deciding on an answer, I smiled at the Danish man and spoke, "Let's do it."


End file.
